FTL: Captain's Edition Wiki
Welcome to the FTL: Captain's Edition Wiki Welcome! This wikia is dedicated to the FTL: Faster Than Light mod known as Captain's Edition, created by Sleeper Service and dozens of contributors. Captain's Edition can be found on the FTL forums. This is not a wiki for Vanilla FTL, please refer to the main FTL wiki for that type of information. Large parts of Captain's Edition were created before Advanced Edition came out. Because of this, the Hard difficulty setting is not recommended. General Features * Hundreds of new events, including distress events, scripted combat encounters, quests, and cut vanilla events. * Many new blue options; most of CE's custom gear also gets their own blue options. * A new playable crew faction, the AI Avatars, roams the galaxy. They have unique abilities, as well as their own ships and sector. * Empty beacons 'now give various options from socializing with your crew, to producing items on-board, and many other options, making them a useful resource. * 'Crew Interactions: Socialize with your crew to learn more about their background and the game world. You might even get access to unique quests this way. * Long-Range Jumps: '''Travelling to a new sector requires more fuel, but also gives you a chance to outrun the Rebels if your engines are good enough. * '''Player surrender: Offer surrender to non-Rebel enemies to stop fighting; make good or bad surrender offers, with a large range of possible outcomes depending on your offer and the enemy's faction. * Extended Ship Customization: Engineer equipment at empty beacons to customize your ship for a certain role. Engineering options depend on your ship type and what other gear you have equipped. * Lore perks: Ships can be customized to fulfill certain roles; become a trader, bounty hunter, miner, medic, or dozens of other possible play-styles. * Faction perks: Ships of certain factions will enable certain blue options that globally change how the ship plays (e.g. Zoltan ships can negotiate peace with enemies, Mantis ships allows piracy without morale risks). * Piracy: Take advantage civilian ships that are in distress or just passing by and become a space pirate. * Breaking Truce: Betray enemies that have surrendered to you and open fire on them again. * Crew Morale and Desertion: The crew of most player ships will expect you to uphold Federation values and might even desert your cause if you engage in piracy, take slaves or break truces * Attempt to salvage from the Rebel Fleet if they catch you and you are able to defeat them. Yes, it's as bad an idea as it sounds. * Combat Events: During battle, a lot of random things can happen, some just for flavor and some that will actually affect the battle. Ship Gear Weapons * Close to 100 new weapons. * Many weapons types introduced (Focused Beams, Light Anti-Personnel Lasers, Swarm Missiles, Mines, Scatter Lasers, Burst Ions and many more). * Enemies will also use the new weapons against you, depending on their chosen faction. *'Player ships' have new layouts to introduce these new weapon to the player. Artillery System * All player ships can buy an artillery system in stores. * 12 different kinds of artillery weapons, each with their own unique and devastating effects. *Artilleries are allocated depending on faction and ship layout. Drones * More than 40 new drones. * Drones make use of various weapon types, originating from vanilla or CE. Augments * About 25 new augments. * Some new augment types introduced: ** Production Augments that allow you to produce or convert resources aboard your ship. ** Combat Augments that can be activated before fights with reactor power, each giving you a distinct edge during battle. ** Contextual Augments that allow you to tackle various situation, or enable new unique options (dodge dangerous event outcomes with the Advanced Navigation AI, send mapping drones into a sector to gather data, link up with the bounty hunter guild to get paid for taking down a mark, requisite goods from civilians, and many other things). Enemies * Immovable space stations have been added for all factions; these enemies cannot move but are well-armed and staffed. * Dozens of new enemy classes (Interceptors, Medevacs, Troopships, Infiltrators, Cargo Ships, Pleasure Cruisers, to name a few). * Enemy classes all have distinct system configurations and often use noticeably differentiated tactics in combat (troopships have additional crew and board relentlessly, Interceptors use their evasions as their main means of defense). * Many enemy ships will also use the Type B and C paint jobs from the player ships. Sectors * Many new sector types (Civilian Homeworlds, Industrial Sectors, Pirate Homeworlds, Quarantine Sectors, AI Controlled Sectors, Federation Controlled Sectors, Auto Sectors). * Sectors all have unique custom sector names, with keywords that indicate their actual sector type. * New and old sectors can feature various new hazards (Acid clouds, Minefields, Nano Bot Swarms, Magnetic Anomalies, Black Holes, and even Planetary Artillery Weapons). Trade * About 50 different goods to trade. * Supply and Demand: Goods will not be in demand in a sector where they are produced, but can be sold in other sectors for profit. * Transport goods between sectors to gain scrap on the side, decide when to pick fights and when to focus on commerce. * Find out where goods are in high demand and try to plan your sales to make even greater profits. * Scattered hints in the game world indicate where goods sell for the best price. * Raid civilians for their goods, then sell off your bounty at stores. Visuals * Various new enemy ship and station models, including Rebel cruisers and Stations for all factions. * Various new hazard backgrounds. * Various new crew sprites '''(by Gencool); crew appearance and clothing has a much greater level of variation and detail. * Detailed '''crew portrait graphics (by LordTrilobite). * Detailed greeble graphics for all player ships (by LordTrilobite). * Many new projectile and effect graphics. * New contextual UI prompts that warn of certain weapons and hazards. * Reworked loading, title and hangar screens; new animations for the hangar. * CE is also recommended to be used alongside Better Planets and Backgrounds ('''by Sanmonku), which adds many hi-res backgrounds to make the game more immersive. Add-ons While CE itself makes drastic changes to the game, some of the available add-ons can be used to change the game even further, to some extend creating an entirely new and different FTL experience. All the addons here are optional and require the Captain's Edition base mod to work. Links to the mod and the Add-ons can be found in the CE thread. CE Infinite Add-on * Turns FTL into a '''semi-endless sandbox game, completely changing the games scope and premise. * Open-world, grinding-based gameplay instead of the usual linear game progression. * Greater Game Scale: The Federation base is extremely far away, the events that lead you there could theoretically happen during months or even years of travel (a single Infinite run can easily take more than ten hours). * Provides a less harsh CE experience. * Infinite amounts of "contested deep space" sectors for you to visit. * Limited fleet pursuit; the Rebels are still there, but will pose much less of a threat. * Pretty much any event of main CE can happen in contested deep space; creating a extremely large range of possible encounters during infinite play. * Player controlled difficulty scaling: Decide yourself when to travel to later sectors that have stronger enemies, but also yield greater rewards. * Exponentially growing upgrade costs provide a contentious challenge. * Facing the final boss is still possible, but has been slightly buffed to deal with a better-prepared ship. Endless Loot Add-on * Uses''' procedural content generation to create '''thousands (!) of weapon, drone and ship variations. * Ships and gear can have hundreds of prefixes applied. * Prefixes can have good, bad or mixed effects (weapons might be upgraded or modified, enemy ships might be damaged or out of ammo for example). * Prefixes also affect how weapons and drones look. * Also adds special "rare" and "epic" loot. * Designed to be used together with CE Infinite, but an experimental version for standard CE also exists. Flagship Randomizer * Randomizes the flagship by combining a huge amount of possible room layouts, systems, weapons, drones and augments. * Provides a fresh challenge for players that no longer fear the final boss in vanilla. * Potentially creates a unique endgame for every run you play, featuring hundreds of possible boss configurations. * Adds about a dozen custom new boss weapons. * Adds a large range of room layouts the boss can have, some of which can drastically change the fight. * Allows you to read the secret data you carry at the beginning of the game and every new sector, giving you all the information you need to prepare for the randomized flagship boss fight. * Keep a boss until you beat it, or randomize the flagship for each run you play, even share your generated boss file with other people. * Also compatible with vanilla FTL and CE Infinite. Additional Music Add-on * Adds a custom soundtrack for CE's new sector types, consisting of 8 new songs. * All songs have a separate battle and explore tracks, just like the vanilla music. * Some songs included were created by Ben Prunty, the composer of the original FTL Soundtrack. Latest activity Category:Browse